The Love Triangle
by Meeka214233
Summary: This is a story a love story based on Caroline's point of view. Caroline is questioning her relationship with Tyler and at this time, Klaus steps into the picture. Caroline hasn't seen him in forever, so she catches up with him. Things start to go down hill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary (February 11, 2015),

I couldn't be happier with my life right now. Wow, I wish that statement was true. I'm miserable. It's been over a year now since my mom past away and yet it still doesn't feel real to me. I try to hide how I feel in front of my friends and especially Tyler, my boyfriend. They all have been so supportive and I don't want to be a burden to any of them. They have their own lives to live too and I need to respect that. I have spent almost every day with Tyler since my mom's death. We don't even really talk anymore though. He never knows what to say to me, so most of the time we just have sex. It keeps my mind off of things for a little while and at the same time keeps my connection with Tyler strong. I love Tyler. At least that's what I want to believe. He treats me so well and is such a great guy.

Oh by the way, I forgot to mention that he proposed to me the other day. Yes you heard me right, I said proposed. It's crazy to think that just a couple years ago I was just a normal teenage girl trying to decide what homecoming dress to buy and now I'm a vampire who just got proposed to by a werewolf. Do you want to hear how it happened? Well, I'll tell you any way. It wasn't anything romantic or special if that's what you're thinking. I've always had high expectations for the way I wanted my future husband to propose to me. I pictured walking into the house with rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom and candles lit throughout the house with the lights off. Then I would walk into the bedroom and there he would be in a suite on one knee with rose petals all around him. I would then start to cry tears of joy and say yes before he could even ask me the question. We would then start to kiss which would lead into a long night of us making love to each other. That's how I pictured my proposal to go, but it didn't quite happen like that.

I was over at Tyler's house and we were watching some random Netflix movie I've never heard of. Out of nowhere, Tyler says, "Hey we should get married." I looked at him and said, "What?" I didn't think I heard him right because he said it in such a careless tone. "We should get married," he repeated. I was flabbergasted. Did he really just ask me to marry him while were watching some weird movie about insects. Like is this really what I'm going to have to tell my kids how I got proposed to by their daddy. It wasn't even the fact that he asked me during the Netflix movie, but the way he asked me. I wouldn't even say asked, but more like suggested we get married. You can only imagine how angry I was. You want to know how I replied. Well, I simply said, "Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie." Obviously, I couldn't give two shits about what was going on in this movie though. He didn't say anything back and so we just continued to watch the movie like nothing ever happened.

So many things were going through my head during the rest of that movie though. I wasn't even thinking of marriage, so him bringing it up was new to me. I needed time to process this information. After the movie, we went straight to bed. We haven't talked since then. It's only been a couple days, but still that is a long time for us. Well, time to go put on a fake smile for all my friends, which is what I do best.

–Caroline


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear Diary (Februarys 25, 2015),

So much has happened. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping you updated, but I've been a busy girl. I don't even know where to start! My life is pretty much a big fat joke. It all started about a week ago. I was just lying in bed doing my homework for my Philosophy class when all of a sudden I got a phone call. Nobody calls me now a days. It's all about texting, but I wasn't going to complain because I love talking on the phone. I didn't recognize the number, so I just decided to answer it. You'll never guess who it was. No, it wasn't my mom, nice try though. IT WAS KLAUS! I knew it was him as soon as he started talking, with that hot accent of his.

I know he is a bad guy and all, but I actually think he's pretty sexy. Is that wrong? Well anyways, he was just in town for a couple nights and wanted to catch up. I was so caught off guard that I just agreed. I didn't know what to expect. I hadn't seen Klaus in years. I was actually kind of nervous. We ended up hanging out and it's hard to admit, but it was actually pretty fun.

I didn't tell Tyler about how I was hanging out with Klaus or even that Klaus called me. I ended up hanging out with Klaus 3 more times. I know all my friends would judge me so hard if they found out about this, especially Elena. This is why I'm so happy I have you to tell all my secrets too. I hope you don't think I'm done with the secrets quite yet.

Every time I hung out with Klaus I got a feeling I have never gotten before with Tyler. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt good. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I love Tyler, yet I'm getting these butterflies in my stomach every time I see Klaus. What am I going to do? I'm supposed to be meeting with Tyler tomorrow for lunch, so I'll have to let you know how that goes. Well I'm off to class, but I'll keep you updated.

–Caroline


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear diary (February 26, 2015),

I don't know what to do. I had lunch with Tyler today. He brought up the whole marriage thing again. He actually apologized for the way he asked me, which made me feel a lot better. Still, the whole time all I could think about was Klaus. The whole lunch I just compared Tyler to Klaus. Tyler doesn't compliment me like Klaus does. Tyler doesn't look at me like Klaus does. Tyler doesn't listen to me like Klaus does. All these thoughts just raced through my head. I decided I needed to stop seeing Klaus or these thoughts would just get stronger and stronger. After lunch with Tyler, I called Klaus and met up with him at my house. I told him how I didn't think it was a good idea if we kept hanging out, since I was already in a serious relationship. He didn't say anything. In the middle of me telling him, he started rubbing his hand up and down my leg. I started to get goose bumps. It felt good. He continued to feel me up and then he started to kiss my neck. That felt even better. I couldn't stop him. He took off my dress. He started kissing me down my stomach and kept going down. He was so gentle, but at the same time was rough. I can't describe the feeling, but he made me feel so calm and comfortable. We were both naked at this point and he was on top of me. I was so in the moment nothing else mattered. Then he tried to shove his penis inside of me. That's when I came back to reality and knew I needed to stop him. I don't even know why I let him go as far as he did. I have an amazing boyfriend. I can't tell Tyler what happened, I just can't. This would break his heart. I have no idea what to do now. I'm starting to fall in love with Klaus whether I like it or not. This is so wrong, but whenever I'm with Klaus it just feels so right. I just need time to think about what I really want.

-Caroline

Dear Diary (March 1, 2015),

I did it. I broke up with Tyler. It didn't go how you would expect it to go though. So Tyler used to climb up this tree right next to my bedroom window and come through the window at night to be with me. We would do it all the time when we first started dating since my mom hated him. But anyway, that will come later in the story I'm about to fill you in on. First comes the part where I invited Klaus over to my house again. I just couldn't stay away from him. We were in my bedroom fucking each other when all of a sudden we here music coming from outside my window. I go to check it out and when I open the window there's Tyler. He's holding a dozen roses with a ring and is wearing a tux. He was just sitting there on the tree branch playing the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. I was naked wrapped up in a sheet with a naked guy in my bed while the supposed love of my life is in front of me on a tree branch proposing. Then as I'm just staring at Tyler in amazement, Klaus comes up behind me fully naked. Of course he wanted to see what was leaving me so speechless. You should have seen the look in Tyler's eyes when he saw Klaus come up behind me. He started cussing his brains out which would be expected, but the thing that hurt me the most is he started crying. I've never seen Tyler cry before and seeing him like this just made me start balling my eyes out. I kept trying to apologize, but he climbed down that tree so fast I don't even think he was listening to me. He kept yelling "I never want to see you again" and drove off. So I guess you could say I broke up with Tyler or he broke up with me. It doesn't really matter what way you think of it. After that I just kicked Klaus out because I needed to be alone. Why do relationships have to be so complicated? Why can't we just fall in love with one person and be with them the rest of our lives? Instead life throws us temptations and more wonderful people we could also fall in love with. I have so much guilt just built up in me I can't handle it. What I did to Tyler was so wrong, and I should have just been honest with him from the start. I regret that so much, but what I don't regret is following my heart. I did something that would make me happy for once, and I am not going to apologize for that.

-Caroline


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dear Diary (March 3, 2015),

Klaus asked me to be his girlfriend today! I know it seems kind of soon since I just broke up with Tyler and everything, but I was seeing Klaus while still dating Tyler for a couple weeks now. Speaking of Tyler, I haven't spoken to him at all since the breakup. I've tried to call him a couple times to apologize some more, but he ignores me every time. But on a better note, I bet you're dying to hear how Klaus asked me to be his girlfriend. Well we were out on my front porch just talking about life and things we wanted to do. Then we both just stopped talking. He looked at me, touched the side of my cheek ever so softly while moving the hair out of my face and said, "Caroline, you make me so happy. Every time I am around you I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I know it's kind of soon, but I want you to be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" How could I say no to that? I felt like I was in a movie, like some kind of fairytale. I've never been happier in my life. We have amazing conversations, amazing sex, just everything is amazing. This might be one of the best days of my life.

-Caroline

Dear Diary (March 8, 2015),

Everything was going so well, until the other day. I can't tell anyone about it. I know he didn't mean it so why get all worked up about it? Klaus hit me. It's not like I can't take a hit or anything, I just wasn't expecting it from him. We were eating dinner at this restaurant I can't remember the name of when it all happened. Everything was going good. Then after we ordered our food Klaus accused me of flirting with the waiter. He said I was giving the waiter a sexy look when I took my order. I was shocked because I had no intentions of flirting with the waiter at all. I do admit he was pretty handsome, but why flirt with him when I have an even more handsome man sitting in front of me? He brought it up every time the waiter would come over and leave. We argued about it the whole time we were eating it seemed like. Then when we finally left, we argued about it some more in the car. That's when he hit me. He apologized a million times afterwards and even went out and bought me flowers that same night. I forgave him and he said it would never happen again, so I believed him. The side I saw of Klaus that night I did not like. Everyone tried to warn me he wasn't a good guy, but he was different with me. I still have strong feelings for him though and I'm not going to let one little incidence ruin our relationship.

-Caroline


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Diary (March 22, 2015)

I thought I could handle it. Ever since that night at the restaurant, a different side of Klaus came out that I've never seen before. It's been a couple weeks since I've updated you. I thought him hitting me was just going to be a one time thing. I thought maybe he was just having a bad day and it won't happen again. I mean I am a vampire so I can heal myself, but that's not the point. I don't want to be with someone who feels like it's okay to abuse me whenever they feel like it. It turns out Klaus isn't a very good man. After a week of his abuse, I finally told Elena and Stephan. I was officially scared of Klaus and what he could do to me. The abuse was random too. We wouldn't even be fighting and he would just take a swing at me. Elena and Stephen tried to talk to Klaus. They told him to either treat me right or to leave Mystic Falls forever. It didn't turn out to well. Klaus just threatened to kill them if they tried to interfere with our relationship again. I got the worst of his beatings that night. The next day I went to go see Tyler for the first time since our break up. He wasn't too happy to see me on his front porch, but he invited me in and we talked. I told him everything that was going on with Klaus in the past week or so. Tyler was pissed. I've never seen him get so angry before. He still loved me, so hearing that someone was hurting me threw him over the edge. That's when we came up with a plan. Klaus is a strong vampire, stronger than all of us combined. There was no way we were going to get him to leave willingly. The only other option was to kill him. It was going to be almost impossible to kill him as a vampire though since he was so strong, so we planned to make him human. Tyler had found the cure to Vampirism a long time ago thanks to some witch he met on his travels. So two nights ago, when I was making dinner for Klaus and I, I snuck the formula into Klaus's wine when he wasn't looking. Tyler was waiting outside because as soon as Klaus turned into a human, Tyler planned to kill him. I was kind of nerves. I was scared Klaus was going to catch me or even worse, kill me. I proceeded to set the dinner table and we sat down to eat. I tried to act like nothing was wrong, so Klaus wouldn't get suspicious. Then he said, let's do a toast. This was it. He was going to drink this wine and that would be the end of it. No more abuse and no more being unhappy. We both took a drink of our wine and set it down. I waited after he set his wine down, but nothing happened. Then a couple minutes later, I felt tingly. I started to sweat and then I just passed out. When I woke up it was today, the 22nd. I was in Tyler's bed and Tyler was standing up looking out the window. I felt like a train just hit me. Something seemed very wrong. Tyler was crying! Then I realized. I drink the wrong wine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear Diary (March 23rd, 2015)

It's crazy to think how much can change in your life in just a couple of weeks. Klaus was dead. I was single. Tyler was now a murderer. Honestly, I just want things to go back to the way they were. I've had too much happen in my life to be dealing with this right now. Tyler is a mess. He killed Klaus and now it's eating away at him. I feel so bad for him. I don't know exactly what happened in there after I passed out or even how I'm still alive. All I know is Klaus was dead now and Tyler wouldn't talk about it. I am just lucky enough to be alive right now. Right now I just need to focus on school and myself. No more boys for me for a while.


End file.
